Hollywood Blonde
by His1Princess
Summary: everyone's out of college now, and they're all meeting up again, Zoey's aprehensive at seeing Chase and James again, after the ultimatum they gave her. ZxC, NxD, LxM, QxL, DxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 1

**Zoey's POV**

I had been out of PCA for four years and now I was graduating from The California School of Performing Arts. I had my first big movie gig that started next week. My stared out into the sea of parents that were here to see their beloved artistic children graduate college. I could pull Dustin, my mom, and dad out of the group, because most of the people weren't blonde. In fact almost everyone here didn't like me because I was blonde. They thought I was just some soul sucking she-witch that would turn on them the first chance I got.

"Zoey Brooks!" The man on the podium called out, making both my parents jump up, and clap extremely loud.

I blushed fiercely as I walked across the stage, shook the man's hand and all the other administrators hands as well. I seriously wanted some germ-x when I got off that stage. After getting my diploma, I sat and waited for another hour and a half, while I watched everyone that had never talked to me cross the stage. When finally the man called out Zane Wimble, who was the last name in our class.

I got up immediately and went over to my parents and hugged them tightly before going to hug little Dustin, who was now in college too, but was also much taller than me. He'd grown his golden blonde hair out, and it now covered most of his eyes, and was in a surfer-esque haircut. He's learned to dress better, and had gotten some muscles when he learned to surf.

"I can't believe how grown up you are, baby brother!" I squealed hugging him tightly for a few minutes before he started squirming around.

"I am not a baby!" He answered finally, sticking his tongue out at me, which just made me laugh.

"Sure, sure, squirt." I replied as we began walking back to the car.

I'd packed everything in my dorm over the last few weeks, and yesterday my dad had rented a small moving truck to haul it all back to the house. So, because of that we left the college grounds immediately, and I felt relieved. As much as I had loved the school grounds, and how pretty they were, I'd never quite fit in. And after the tight group I'd had at PCA, it was weird having barely any friends.

I sighed as I watched the green grounds and pretty gothic buildings disappear from view. Dustin looked over at me, and raised his eyebrows, he knew how much I didn't fit in, and probably was wondering why I was sighing I just shook my head as if to say it didn't matter.

"So Zoey, are you excited to see all your old friends?" My dad asked from the front seat of the car.

"What?" I asked, making it clear that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought we told you…? We're having a party tomorrow for that little group you used to be in when you were at PCA!" My mother answered, turning around and beaming a smile at me.

"Uhm…which friends?"

"Zoe, you know, Michael, Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Lola, we even found Dana!" Dustin exclaimed from beside me, but left off the one name I'd been thinking of since dad first said anything.

I turned to Dustin and lowered my voice "You mean no Chase?"

"Well, uhm…actually…" He began.

"Oh, Dustin, you forgot about those two boys Zoey used to date, uhm… Chase and James? I think that's their names! You remember them?" My mother said smiling at me again.

"Oh, yeah, I remember them." I answered, thinking back to what had happened years ago.

_I was packing up the final touches I'd put on my room way back when I'd first moved in when both James and Chase came in. _

"_You have to choose Zoey!" James screamed from where he stood beside Chase glaring at him. _

"_What?" I asked, confused._

"_You have to choose one of us before we all leave! You strung us along for long enough!" Chase answered. _

"_You're both my friends, what's to choose between…?" _

"_Zoey, we're both in love with us, and you've been stringing us both along since I came back from England. But then you decided we were better as friends." _

"_I can't choose between the two of you…" I answered, looking extremely hurt, and wondering what kind of friends would come to me like this and try and make me do this in front of them._

"_Are you serious?" James screeched out._

"_Yes, you both mean so much to me and-"_

"_Just forget it Zoe." James answered walking out. _

_Chase looked at me for another moment and I tried to reason with him "Chase, you understand right? I mean-"_

"_Just save for someone who'll care Zoe, and take care of yourself okay?" He walked out the room slowly after that, his shoulders slumped, and I watched him walk back to his dorm from the window, and I could almost swear I saw tears. _

_At our graduation ceremony neither of them would look at me, and because I'd hurt Chase, Michael wouldn't talk to me, and Logan gave me the cold shoulder because he and James had gotten kind of close over the years. He called it the 'pretty boy bond'._

I sudden jolting halt awoke me from my memory, and I sighed. "So when exactly is this party?" I asked wondering how long I had until my life would be over, again.

"Tomorrow afternoon, however Nicole, Lola and Quinn flew in early, and will be here in an hour or so."

"Alright." I answered hopping out of the car and running to the front door.

I threw the door open, and ran inside, up the stairs, and down the hall to my familiar bedroom. Everything was just as I'd left it. The walls, a light blue, and the comforter was a beach scene with pretty waves and the carpet was a soft, sandy color. I sighed and fell onto to the face first, crying into my pillow until I heard the door creak open.

"I tried to tell them not to invite either of those guys, but they wouldn't listen. Kept talking about how everything was different now because you had all grown up, and changed." Dustin said, walking into my room, and falling onto the plush blue chairs in my room.

"I just-"I started before Dustin jumped up.

"Nicole!" He raced forward to hug a brunette girl who was standing in my doorway.

Dustin and Nicole had been dating for a few years, and Nicole still made him nervous and clumsy every time he saw her. I thought it was extremely cute, but Nicole just laughed it off.

"Zoey!" She screeched falling onto the bed beside me, "so you found out?"

"Yeah, on the way home. I just can't believe that my parents wouldn't even ask me about anything, or at least listen to Dustin when he told them not to invite James and Chase." I sighed into my pillow, "But let's not dwell on this, let's go swimming!" I screamed and jumped off, and went into my closet to find a bathing suit.

An hour later, Nicole, Quinn, Lola and me were out on the porch swimming. And just hanging out. It was pure bliss to be back with such great friends.

**A/N: I know, no ZxC in this chapter, but the next one he'll be there! But I'll only continue if you guys want me to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 2

**Lola's POV**

Even though Zoe had been joking around with us since we'd gotten here, I could tell something was wrong. The smile on her face seemed fake and didn't reach her eyes. So while every one else was taking a shower, and we were waiting I decided to talk to her.

"Zoe, what's wrong" I asked, looking at her across the room, sitting on her bed and looking out the window.

She turned around to face me, fake confusion on her face, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't pull that crap with me, tell me. Something's wrong, and I can tell." I answered pulling out my hard self.

"Alright you remember how none of the guys talked to me when we graduated?" She asked, twirling some hair around her finger.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"Well, Chase and James gave me an ultimatum to choose between the two of them, and I couldn't because well, I care about them both, a lot. And when I couldn't I apparently hurt them both and none of the guys would talk to me. They haven't still to this day." She answered looking down.

The doorbell downstairs rang as I went over to hug Zoey. And we were sitting on her bed as a poofy head of hair came through the door.

**Zoey's POV**

Lola and I were hugging when I suddenly saw a peek of familiar brown hair.

"Logan?" I asked, scrunching my eye brows and wondering why he was here.

"Hey." He answered, looking around sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Lola asked, beating me to the question.

"I wanted to see you, is that a problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't talked to me since before graduation. Why do you wanna see me now?" I asked, confused, I got my answer a few seconds later.

Quinn came bursting through the door with her towel, and almost dropped it when she saw Logan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked lowering her eyes.

"Quinn, I need to explain what happened to you, I didn't kiss Deidre! She kissed me!" He threw his hands up as he said this, trying to get his point up.

"Whatever, just leave okay?" She asked, walking past him, and walking into my closet.

"Quinn, please!" Logan said, following her and getting the closet door shut in his face.

He turned to look at the two of us, and we were still glowering at him. He walked out, and down the hall, leaving the door open, so that I could see Dustin come out of his room, and drag Logan back in with him. I then looked over at Lola.

"Did you see that too?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah…" She said, getting up and tiptoeing to the door, and then looking back at me to follow her.

We snuck down the hall, and then stopped at Dustin's door, pressing our ears to the door, however, someone decided to open the door. And I fell forward, toppling Lola, and falling onto her stomach.

When we finally collected ourselves and got up, I noticed that everyone that was supposed to be here tomorrow was in Dustin's room. Including Nicole and Dana, who were flirting with the boys. Nicole was sitting on Dustin's lap, and Dana was flirting with James, and the two actually looked really cute together. I looked up at the person who had opened the door, and ultimately made Lola and I fall onto the floor and each other.

"Chase?" I asked amazement in my voice.

"Hey." He answered before walking over us, and going down the hall to the bathroom.

I turned to look at everyone in the room, there were seven pairs of eyes on me, and I was practically crying. I flew down the hall to my bedroom, and flung myself onto the bed. I could hear the other three girls coming down the hallway talking in whispers and I could hear Quinn still crying in the closet. Apparently she thought Logan wouldn't be here.

"Zoey, honey, get up. He's not worth your tears." Lola said sitting down on the bed beside my head.

"Yeah, I mean he's just a boy." Dana answered looking down at her manicured fingers.

Dana had changed so much. Instead of the tomboy look she'd had when she left PCA she now wore skirts and dresses all the time. Her fingers and hair were professionally done and she wore make-up and took thirty minute showers. Everything about her was so different, I was amazed.

"He is not just a boy!" I said, glaring at her.

"Really?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Yeah, he's the only boy I've ever loved." I answered before plopping my head back into the pillow and crying while Dana and Lola tried to comfort while Nicole tried to get Quinn out of the closet.

**Chase's POV**

After I got back from the bathroom, I felt everyone glaring at me.

"What the heck you guys?" I asked, while sitting down on the carpet and picking up the game controller I'd been using before getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom.

"How could you just do that to my sister?" Dustin asked, getting up and snatching the controller out of my hands.

"Do you know what you're sister did to me?" I asked, getting angry, and he shook his head, "She broke my heart. Completely obliterated it, I haven't even been able to date since she dumped me."

Dustin looked dumbfounded and everyone else in the room was staring at me. I'd never let anyone know just how badly Zoey had hurt me, not even Michael. Who was sitting in the corner, looking extremely hurt. I couldn't take all the staring. I got up, and slammed Dustin's door behind me. After the slamming resounded I could hear the cries from Zoey's room, which almost broke my heart. They compelled me towards the room. It was like gravity was making me go towards her, to make her feel better, even after everything she'd done to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 3

**Nicole's POV**

Quinn, Lola, Dana and me were sitting on the bed beside Zoey when her bedroom door opened and Chase walked in. I immediately pointed him out, and walked out after him.

"What do you think you're going to do?" I asked, glowering at him, and raising my eyebrow.

"Look, first off, you know I hate when you do that thing with your eyes and you know that. Second, I just… I wanna talk to her. Can't I at least do that?" He asked looking at me with his dark eyes pleading.

"Chase… I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, she was already dreading seeing you and James, but then finding out that you guys were already here, and then the way you treated her… she's just really upset right now." I answered, wanting to give in to him, but not knowing if Zoey's heart was ready enough for that.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything mean to her. I promise." He answered his voice and eyes pleading with me now.

"You're not listening to me though!" I said, throwing my hands up over my head.

Just then Quinn came out of Zoey's room, looking apprehensive.

"Uhm…Zoey said that she wants to talk to Chase." Quinn said not looking me in the eyes.

"How'd she know he was out here?" I asked, squishing my face with confusion.

"Well…uhm… you guys were being really loud…" She said, laughing a little.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, and shook it. I was so stupid sometimes.

"Whatev's. Just go in I guess." I answered before walking down to hall to Dustin's room.

I surely wasn't going to be in the middle of their little lover's quarrel. After a few minutes of beating James in videogames, the other girls came in, and James lost really easily as he stared at Dana coming in.

_Hmmm, perfect way to distract him off Zoey! _I thought before trying to get the two together.

**Chase's POV**

After Nicole walked away, probably mad she hadn't been right about what Zoey wanted; I apprehensively walked into the room, while biting my lip. Dana and Lola saw me, and widened their eyes before getting off the bed, and walking out the door. Then Zoey turned to me, and lowered her eyes.

"So, what do you want?" She asked her eyes like blazing embers of a fire.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you." I answered walking toward her and trying to touch her before she flinched away.

"Chase, don't." She said, her face still turned away from me.

"Zoey, you have to believe me. I've missed you so much. And when I saw you back there, I couldn't say anything. You're even prettier than you were when we first met, and we all know what a great impression I made then." I replied, remembering how I'd run into so many things around her over the years.

No matter how well I knew her, I was always just as nervous around her as I had been that first day I met her.

"You made a great impression; you were the best guy friend I ever had. And then you had to go and make that whatever with James…You both screwed me over so well." She looked downfallen at what she was saying; obviously she'd been trying and wanting to say this for a long time.

"I didn't really want to do it. James just kept talking about it, and how you wanted him, and that you'd never liked me." I answered looking down at Zoey's comforter.

She reached over and lifted my chin so that my eyes looked into her own, "I can't believe that you would believe something like that."

Her eyes conveyed so much pain at the thought of me not believing something she'd apparently wanted me to believe.

"Zoey, you broke up with me after a week! What was I supposed to think?" I said, turning my head away from her, and making her hand savagely rip away from me.

"That I only did it because James said that you were thinking about going back to England because you'd met some girl there who was amazing…" She answered, and I could tell this was something she'd never told anyone.

"Zoey, I've only ever met one girl in my entire life time that I've thought was amazing." I said turning to her and grabbing her hand.

"Oh…" She said turning away from me, probably thinking I was talking about some chick from England.

"Her name was Zoey, and she was my best friend for like six years." I said smiling while her eyes brightened and widened and a smile come onto her face.

Then, she pushed a curl from over my eye, and looked deep into my dark brown ones with her light baby blues and leaned forward. Then just as her lips were about to crash onto mine, the bedroom door creaked open.

"What the hell?" Was screeched by a deep male voice.

Zoey then turned to the door and gasped, throwing herself from me and towards the boy in the doorframe. He was a tall, muscular, blonde boy with wavy surfer's hair and was about six feet.

"Eric!" Zoey screeched before running down the hall after the boy, and leaving me alone on the bed, astonished.

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 4

**Zoey's POV**

I can not believe that I let Eric slip my mind; he's been my boyfriend since right after I graduated from PCA. We'd met on the beach right after the ceremony, and I'd been crying because I was afraid that I wouldn't see anyone ever again; though mostly I was crying over Chase. He'd walked right over to me, and looked me in the eyes.

'_What's wrong?' He'd asked while looking at me in the eyes. _

'_Oh, I just miss my friends; we all graduated high school today.' I had answered while starting to cry once more. _

'_Oh, I graduated today. I'm sure everything will be okay.' He'd answered moving to sit beside me and put his arm over my shoulder. _

We'd sat like that for a few hours, just watching the sunset and talking. We'd gone back to the beach everyday that summer to see each other; a lot of the day's he didn't even surf even though he loved surfing more than anything. When we separated at the beginning of the school year, I'd cried so much that his shirt had been soaked through. We talked every night until the next summer when he finally began surfing regularly and he got sponsored, and then ended up leaving. I'd seen him a few times since then, though they were always far apart, and he barely had time to talk to the phone. I'd cried myself to sleep many times since then; however I'd eventually got over the pain, and eventually apparently forgotten about him altogether.

I'd reached the front yard by the time I'd gone through all my memories, and Eric was in his car, revving it up to leave.

"ERIC!" I screamed, hoping he would at least try to listen to me, though I doubted he would; he'd always had a big temper.

"What do you want? You want to officially break up with me? Because really, that's okay. I can take a hint." He answered, his voice sounding angry to cover the hurt I knew was beneath it all.

See, Eric was more wounded than I was. Where as I'd always had boys chasing me, he had had to beg for his first love, and then prove to the girl everyday that he was good enough for her to go out with. However, that still didn't stop her from cheating on Eric with the school's quarterback and ultimately getting knocked up and trying to blame Eric.

"Eric, please listen!" I screamed, going over to the car, and trying to reach for him, though having him flinch away and glare at me.

"No, Zoey, listen. You're exactly like Miranda, and the thing is, you knew about her! No one else had ever known about her, not even my best friend, and yet, you knew and still did what you did! How could you treat me like that?" He asked finally conveying all his hurt.

"I know, I just, I missed you, and I was hurt!" I exclaimed trying to point out that he'd left me.

"You told me that you wanted me to go! I told you I could stay and be with you if you wanted, but you said it was a one in a lifetime opportunity and you wouldn't want me to miss out on such a great thing just because of you!" He yelled, his eyes getting angry, and his fists clenching tight over the steering wheel and turning white at the knuckles.

"Because I didn't know you'd basically fall off the face of the earth! I barely ever heard from you! I mean honestly, can you tell me when the last time we talk was?" I asked, trying to plead with his softer side.

"Well…uhm…" He answered, putting on his thinking look.

"Exactly, just come out of the car, and talk to me, please?" I asked, trying to plead with him once more.

"Alright." He answered, pulling the keys out of the ignition, and walking over to me.

I grabbed his hand and we began walking along the beach and talking about everything that had happened since he'd left. I ignored the subject of what had happened, and he didn't bring it up again, obviously hoping that it was over and nothing more would happen, and we'd never have to discuss it again.

**Dustin's POV**

"Oh…yeah…That's Eric, her boyfriend." I answered Chase's question.

He'd walked in a moment again, yelling something about some boy named Eric, and how he'd just ruined everything. The look on his face right now was unbelievable he looked completely hurt and destroyed.

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked, still unbelieving.

"Yeah, since right after graduation. They met right after the ceremony." Nicole answered, not looking at Chase, just as I was.

"Well, two can play that game." Chase said looking around the room, and then grabbing Lola's waist.

He practically made out with her in front of us all before Lola pushed him away.

"Don't kiss me, Chase!" She screamed, slapping him across the face.

"What? Why not?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"BECAUSE I LOVE MICHAEL!" she screamed before slapping a hand over her mouth and running out of the room.

We all sat in silence before finally Michael ran out, and screamed for Lola.

_Does everyone fall in love with someone in their group of best friends?_ I thought to myself, before looking at Nicole and wondering how someone couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 5

**Michael's POV**

After I ran out I tried looking for Lola though out Zoey and Dustin's freakishly large house, but of course, I couldn't. Sop after about thirty minutes of searching, I headed toward the pool, hoping that maybe she'd be there. And as soon as I opened the pool door's I could hear the sobbing of a girl. I walked over near the hot tub, which is where the sobs were leading me, and I found Lola crying beside the hot tub, hiding from anyone who might come into the indoor pool area.

"Hey." I whispered, crouching down next to her.

"Oh, my gosh! Michael!" She screeched, jumping to the side slightly when she heard, and then saw, me.

I just continued grinning at her, which defiantly made her feel uncomfortable.

"Look, I know what I said back there was totally unacceptable; I mean you're practically married to Lisa by now, but I just… I've always felt that way, and I couldn't have your best friend pawing all over me like that!" She said, looking down to the ground, as if she was ashamed of herself.

"I'm glad you said it." I said simply, lifting her chin so that her eyes were looking into mine, and they were filled with confusion.

"But what about Lisa?" She asked, crinkling her face in an adorable way.

"I've fawned over her, and tried to give her everything, but in the end, she just left me, in middle of the night about three months ago. The only one who knows is Chase, and I made him swear not to tell anyone." I said, smiling slightly.

"So, then…it'd be okay if I did this…" She said before pressing her lips onto mine, and giving me the best kiss I'd ever had.

**Zoey's POV**

After lying to Eric about how I felt about him, and how I wanted to stay together, I was exhausted and I especially didn't want to see Chase so instead of going into Dustin's room to collect all my friends, I went to my room, where the one person I wanted to see least was there. Chase.

"What?" I asked, plopping face down onto my bed, putting my face into my lavender scented pillows and hoping maybe Chase was a figment of my imagination.

"Who was that guy?" he asked, and from the sounds I could tell he was standing up from the beanbag he'd been sitting on when I got into the room, and then I could hear his footsteps falling down on the soft, plush carpet, as if he were pacing.

"My boyfriend." I sighed angrily into the pillow, wishing this was already over for it was one of the worst since the day I graduated PCA; and that was saying a lot.

"I thought you liked me." He said, hurt evident in his voice. I really didn't want to turn and see the pain first hand, but, against my better judgment, I did anyway, and instantly felt horrible, he looked as if his heart had just been trampled.

"I do Chase, but I can't just leave him because another better offer comes up. What kind of person would that make me?" I asked, knowing full well that this would appeal to the good side of Chase, and maybe he'd let go of it for a while, and let me figure out a better plan.

"A person like Logan." He answered laughing, before sitting down on the bed beside me; obviously he wasn't going to be letting this go for a while.

"Look I want to be with you, but can we wait a few weeks, so that I can get Eric out of the way without completely re-shredding his confidence. I mean, the guys been through a lot with crappy girls, and I've been with him for the last four years, ever since you and James pulled that silly little prank on me, and practically ruined graduation' I said, pulling Chase's head of curls toward my lap, and putting him so that his face was upwards, and I began twirling his curls round my finger.

"So, basically, you want me to be the other guy? And I told you that wasn't my idea, James just got me so mad, and I didn't want to really, but I wanted to know what you'd say." He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling slightly as I played with his hair.

"If you want to look at it that way. And I know." I smiled, laughing at him a little, because since I knew him so well I could tell he was enjoying the thought of being the 'other man.'

"Well, if that's the only way. I guess I'll have to settle for it." He faux-sighed pretending to be upset.

"You could change your mind of course, just forget all about me." I answered, smiling, knowing Chase would never agree to this.

"Never! I'll take being the other man any day!" He whisper-yelled, grabbing my hand, and pulling it toward him.

"As long as you're happy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm not happy right now, but I know how to make myself." He answered smirking up at me.

Just as I was about to ask what would make him happy, he pushed himself up on his elbows, and put his hands behind my neck, pulling my face toward him. He pressed his soft, warm lips against mine, and held them there for a long moment. Before finally pulling away, and falling back onto the bed, smiling.

"Now, I'm happy." He said simply.

I then got off the bed, and locked the door, so that we would have no interruptions, and then we proceeded to make out on my bed for a long while, before we decided to just watch some TV, however the only thing we could both agree on was CSI, and unfortunately it was a few boring episodes one after the other, so by the third one, we were slowly falling asleep. I remember by the time I was falling asleep I could already hear the deep, slow breaths of sleep coming form Chase, so I curled closer to him because he held both my Hawaiian flowered comforter, and my quilt that my grandmother knitted me once I had overgrown the one she'd made me when I was a baby. And just as I was falling into slumber's depths, I remember thinking _'This is the best day of my life, ever.' _And then I was out like a light, curled next to the first and only boy I'd ever truly loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 6

"Honey? Are you awake?" My mother asked, knocking on my door, and waking me up.

"Uhm, YEAH!" I answered, when I saw that it was two in the afternoon.

"Okay, well, Eric's downstairs." She answered happily before I heard her footsteps go back down the wooden stairs, and then heard her say something decipherable to someone, most likely Eric.

"Oh, crap!" I screeched before shaking Chase awake beside me, and crawling over him to the the edge of the bed.

"What?" He asked, slowly opening one gorgeous brown eye.

"ERIC'S HERE!" I yelled, and then jumped off the bed and ran into my closet, searching for an outfit to quickly put on, and decided on a simply blue tank top and cut off's before heading into my bathroom to quickly brush my teeth.

"You're going to go some place with him?" Chase asked when I passed by him on my way to the door, and hurt was clearly evident in his voice.

"I have to, we talked about this, remember? I have to pretend everything still okay, even though it isn't, and I doubt it ever really was." I asked, looking over my shoulder at him, before opening the door and heading downstairs toward the destiny I didn't want.

My mother was happily talking to Eric, the largest smile on her face. See the thing was, I couldn't even talk to my mom about breaking up with Eric, because it seemed that from the moment she met him, she was in love with him, and not in a healthy way. She even called and talked to him on her own time, Eric loved spending time at my house and chatting with her, which I hated. She was always around, and even when I tried to hint to her that I wanted her to leave, she wouldn't.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I grabbed some breakfast?" I asked upon entering the room to them having some conversation about Mango's, or some other weird thing.

"Sure, sure hun." My mother answered, waving me off, before turning to Eric and fully taking his attention back. I sighed, this was normal, Eric smiled at me once and then went back to his wonderful conversation with my mother, which captivated his attention immediately.

I walked slowly into the kitchen unaware of what I wanted, and decided on a cereal bar after a few moments. As I walked back to the living room where I'd left my mom and Eric, the downstairs seemed freakishly quiet. I could hear the sounds of Dana, James and Chase outside in the pool, as Chase had just joined them, and the sounds from upstairs of Lola and Michael whispering to each other on the stairs, and Nicole and Dustin playing video games. When I entered the room, I could only really see my mother, her head was facing the couch, and then, when she turned, I could see she was making out with ERIC!

"What, the hell?" I asked, dropping my cereal bar on the ground, and listened to it crunch as I stepped on it when I walked forward.

"Zoe, I can explain..." Eric said, pushing my mother away from his mouth.

"Don't. I don't care. I love Chase anyway." I answered stepping backwards, and walking out of the room, before having another thought, "Oh, and I better not ever see you around here, unless my mother wants my father to know!" I yelled stepping back, so I could see their shocked faces.

**Chase's POV  
**I was laying out on the ground around the pool, listening to Dana and James flirting when I suddenly felt someone standing above me.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting my head, and squinting slightly in the bright light.

A girl simply leaned down and kissed me on the lips. When we broke apart, I was astonished to see that it was Zoey.

"What're you doing? What if Eric sees us?" I asked, suddenly scared for the both of us.

"I came down and got some food, and when I went into the living room, he was making out, WITH MY MOM!" she yelled, out the last part before giggling.

"Honey, can we talk?" Her mother's voice suddenly came from the house. I could see her standing on the porch, holding a hand over her eyes and lookind directly at us.

"Nope." Zoey answered, looking at her for a moment before turning back to me, and whispering "Wanna run away with me?" Her eyes light up, and she smiled widely.

"I wouldn't wanna run away with anyone else." I answered simply.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the house, and past her mom. She grabbed a bag that was stashed in the hall closet, all before her mother caught up to us.

"Zoey, what're you doing with your emergency bag?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched and meeting each other.

"I'm leaving, duh!" She answered, reaching out for my hand once more, and then running out the door, not even looking back at her mother, who stood on the front porch watching us drive away the whole time. I'm pretty sure once she realized that we were really leaving, I saw a tear trace her face.

"So what's an emergency bag?" I asked, after her mother was out of sight.

"A previously packed bag, with three thousand dollars and a weeks worth of clothes in it." She answered, turning to me and smiling.

"Wow." I answered looking back at the road, and trying to keep my hands still on the steering wheel.

"Yup." She answered, grabbing for one of my shaking hands.

"So where are we going?" I asked, tuening back towards her.

"PCA." She answered quickly, before I looked at her as if she were crazy and she elaborated, "My parents, they rented a dorm for Dustin for all summer, even though he won't stay in it. Stupid parents."

And with that, we were off to our old school, unaware of all the adventures that were ahead of us.


	7. Chapter 7

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 7

**Dustin's POV**

"Mom? Where are Zoey and Chase?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her after hearing a car gun down the street, and then looking out my window to find Zoey's car gone.

"Uhm, I actually don't know honey." She answered, cutting the vegetables up more, "She broke up with Eric very publicly this morning, and then ran off with that boy. I can't believe her." And even as my mother was saying these things about my sister I knew they weren't true.

"Don't lie to me! I'm some stupid little boy anymore, tell me the truth. Where did she?" I demanded, grabbing my mother's arm in a quick movement.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" She screeched, flailing her arm around at me, cutting up my lip, lower arm and cheeks.

"Uhm…Mrs. Brooks?" I heard a voice from Heaven awkwardly say from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Oh! Hello Nicole!" My mother answered, dropping me to the ground and standing in front of me, and smiling politely at Nicole, "There's nothing going on here." She said, as she dropped the knife to the ground, its wet blood splattering onto my face.

"Bullshit! You were just cutting up Dustin's face!" Nicole answered, her voice defensive, I'd never actually seen her stand up for herself or something she cared about. She'd almost always stood beside Zoey or I as we stuck up for her. This was new.

"Excuse me? I'm an adult; do not speak to me like that." My mother answered her parental voice on, as if that would control this situation.

Nicole simply walked around her and came to kneel beside me, "Are you okay baby?" She whispered softly into my ear, and I quickly nodded. Then she spoke once again to my mother, "We're leaving." Was all she said, before leaning down to help me to my feet, and then help me walk out to my car, where she left me as she went inside for a moment. From my position I could see my mother who was weeping and looking shocked in the front window. But I didn't care, I was sure wherever Zoey was, she'd left because our mother was crazy, this I was certain of.

**Lola's POV**

Michael and I were making out on Dustin's bed, his body warm against mine, and his hand against my cheek, when Nicole suddenly burst in, mad as anything, and muttering to herself about worthless mothers.

"Cole?" I asked, using slightly hated nickname.

"SHUT UP! We're all leaving. Get clothes, whatever, but we're leaving. Ten minutes." She answered shortly, picking up clothes that were both hers and Dustin's and stuffing them all in a bag that she was holding while never once looking at us, until she realized that we hadn't moved.

"What?" She asked, angrily, her eyes burning.

"It's just, why are we leaving? I thought we were all having fun together?" Michael answered from beside me, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly and gently in his larger one.

"We are staying together, just away from that bitch of a mother. Now pack." She said, before stomping out of the room.

Michael and I exchanged looks, before he let go of my hand and grabbed his backpack, and then went into Zoey's room to get mine. I looked out the window while Michael was gone, and saw a similar look of disbelief in Dana's face, and Quinn's. Then suddenly they both looked up, and the look in their eyes was asking if I knew anything. But of course, I didn't. None of us knew the whole truth or what would come, because maybe if we had, we wouldn't have packed up that day and left. Maybe, they'd all still be here and maybe just maybe. I wouldn't be like this,


	8. Chapter 8

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 8

**Zoey's POV**

The lawns were still so green, the buildings so pretty and the redbrick was extremely pretty. As Chase pulled into a parking spot, I sighed to myself happily. Chase grabbed my hand, and the bag beside me, and I began to tell him where the room that my parents rented for Dustin was at. We entered the room to find that it was actually a very large suite, which had three bedrooms, plus the common area and a bathroom plus a mini kitchen. They place was gorgeous, it was like our very own apartment, and since most people were gone for the summer, it was like we were stranded alone on a desert island, until we heard the incessant beeping of a very shrill car horn.

"Nicole?" I screamed when Chase and I finally reached the parking lot and I saw that it was Nicole and my baby brother who were leading the strand of cars that were suddenly streaming into the parking lot.

"Hey." She said shortly, before running over to the passengers' side of the car to help Dustin out of the car. And then I saw his face. It looked like a bear had repeatedly scratched his across the face, and before I even knew what I was doing, I dropped Chase's hand and covered the few feet that separated me from Dustin.

"What happened to you?" I asked, reaching up to lightly trail the marks with my pointer finger, and instantly feeling a tug of regret. I'd left him alone, and this was probably out crazy mothers fault.

"You know, and it's not that bad. I'm okay." He answered, smiling before whipping himself away from me and walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk to get out his suitcase and Nicole's.

"Wow, did we all have the same idea or something?" Quinn asked while she was exiting James' Porsche and smiling, "Did we all try to think of a safe haven and come here?" She asked, throwing her head back in laughter, and I noted that Logan smiled at her happiness, as his eyes were always on her.

"Not even! We've had so many crazy adventures here, this place is beyond a safe haven, and this is like, our place." Michael answered, looking around mystically.

After a few more good laughs and jokes, we finally got everyone and all there things upstairs and into Dustin's suite. And then began the war for rooms.

"I get a room, 'cause mom and dad rented it for me." Dustin offered up, before heading into the larger room, with both his and Nicole's things in tow, and she just sheepishly smiled at us before heading into the room behind him.

"I say Chase and Zoey get a room." Lola piped up, smiling at me before adding, "They were here first."

"Well, we'll share with Lola and Michael then." I answered, looking back at her happily while the two boys behind us high fived.

"Me and James can sleep out here on the couch." Dana answered, snuggling closer to James. They really did look cute, a lot cuter than James and I had ever looked.

"SO I HAVE TO SHARE WITH LOGAN?" Quinn screamed out, suddenly extremely angry.

She looked so very angry, that instead of facing up with her, Lola and I slowly backed into the room, soon followed by Chase and Michael. They looked around scared, until all of us realized how amazing our room was. We had two matching sets of bunk beds, each of which had beach scenes as their comforters, which were extremely soft. The big window that opened out onto the roof, faced the ocean and had the sun slowly fading into the horizon. I grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him out onto the roof with me. I could hear the sounds of Michael and Lola talking and occasionally kissing, but all I really noticed was Chase, and the beauty of everything that surrounded us.

"I'm so glad we're here." I whispered, snuggling closer to his arms, and hearing his pulse skyrocket in my eardrums.

"Me too, I'd be happy to be anywhere actually. Just as long as you were with me." He answered simply, looking at me happily, and taking my breath away little, before leaning his head down to his me softy.

**Quinn's POV**

"Quinn, please talk to me, or at least look at me?" Logan pleaded from across the room, and since I didn't want to speak, I decided to make him happy, and glared up at him for a moment, before he looked back out the window, and I was free to angrily glare at the floor again.

"Quinn, I didn't plan this! Please believe me!" He pleaded, and suddenly, my anger was boiling in my blood.

"Believe you? You've been trying to get me alone ever since we got to Zoey's house, and now suddenly we have to room together? It's over Logan, get over it!" I screamed, glaring at him, tears rolling down my cheeks silently, as I remembered that we really were over, and we'd never be back together.

"Look, I don't know why you can't just trust me Quinn, I didn't kiss that girl. I don't like her!" He screeched, ruffling his hair as he ran his hand through it in frustration.

"Oh, and why wouldn't you? She's gorgeous." I screamed, getting closer to him.

"Because, I only have eyes for you." He said simply as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me toward him, making me gasp. And then he kissed me fiercely, making me fall right back in love with him.

**A/N: I wanted to add some other couples in here :D I hope everyone liked it, and sorry that they aren't coming out very soon, it's just that we have sols this week, and I have a D in geometry. So, sorry that I don't have enough time to type everyday. =/ anyway, reviews please? Thanks to everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 9

**James' POV**

Everyone had left Dana and me alone and seemingly forgotten about us, and we were awkwardly standing on opposite sides of the room staring at the floor and occasionally looking at each other. I was pretty sure that this couldn't get any worse. Until she began talking, and then I felt worse than I had moments ago.

"I could ask Zoey if I could room with her, or maybe Quinn if you don't want me to stay here...I'm sure they won't have a problem if they knew that it was uncomfortable for you." Dana said, looking at me with eyes filled with sadness, but looking like this was the only thing she could reason up.

"No, I don't want you to leave!" I said automatically my voice loud and slightly upset_, _wanting to reach out towards her. I knew she could tell just by my voice that i was upset, but also that I didn't want her to leave one bit.

"Oh, okay." She answered, her cheeks flushing, as she dropped her bag to the floor, and refused to look back up at me. Poor girl, I'd just embarrassed her beyond belief, with less than ten words. I'm horrible.

"You wanna go out for a walk?" I asked, reaching out for her hand, and hoping beyond all hope that she would take it.

"Sure." She answered, blushing more, and placing her small, soft, tanned hand into my larger one, it all felt so right. Her hadn felt perfect agianst mine, and it fit perfectly in the grooves between my fingers. I couldn't believe that my heart would allow itself to fall this easily and this fast, especially since I hadn't even been able to look at another girl since Zoey. But then I met Dana. Perfect, sweet, wonderful, adorable, Dana.

"You know, I'm kind of glad this whole disaster happened." I said, smiling down at Dana, as I towered over her. Suddenly wondering if maybe she felt the way I did about her, about me. Though I doubted it imensely.

"That's a horrible thing to say! I know you and Zoey are exes and it kind of ended badly with you guys at graduation, but still." She answered, looking up into my eyes with a stern look that completely said she was angry. I knew that she and Zoe had been roommates for a year, but I hadn't thought they'd been close, especially not close enough for Dana to be defending her, but either way, this wasn't about Zoey.

"The reason I'm happy had nothing to do with Zoey, but had everything to do with you." I said simply, before leaning down to lightly kiss Dana on the lips as the last rays of the day faded behind us.

**Chase's POV**

Zoey quietly fell asleep beside me and after I'd been alone in the right after night fall darkness for a few moments, I slowly crawled back into the room, and then lightly pulled Zoey in after me, before placing her on the bed and signaling Michael to meet me in the living room. Thankfully, James and Dana were gone and I plopped down on the couch and waited for Michael to get out here.

"What's up man?" He asked, yawning and pulling a shirt on over his head as he walked out the bedroom door.

"I'm not sure man, I'm pretty sure something's going to go wrong, and soon." I said, looking around, unhappily, and uneasily, I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I'm pretty sure someone had been watching Zoey and I out on the roof earlier.

"What do you-"Michael began to say before there was a large crash inside the room we'd previously been in, and we both hopped up before rushing into the room.

The windows were blowing lightly in the summer breeze, and everything looked idyllic. And then we looked at the beds, they were all empty. Every single one of them, we rushed to the picture perfect window, and looked down to see a black figure carrying to moving bags toward a large, white van. It didn't seem like this could get worse. Until I saw the note on Zoey's bed.

_Hello Chase, _

_It's Collin. Ah, I guess I've disturbed your picture perfect little life again, haven't I? Sorry about that, but it had to happen like this. I've taken your perfect little Zoey, and there is only one way you can save her and that other little girl, we had to take her, she woke up. Sorry to your other little man friend. Meet at the pool this morning at one am. If you're not there, they'll be drowned. See, I want revenge after you came into my life, and turned it topsy turvy, so, I shall get you back, by getting your girl. YOU NEVER EVE PRONOUNCED MY NAME RIGHT, after an entire semester of living in the same dorm as me, you couldn't even pronounce my name right you prick! Well, I hope you have a wonderful time, and I hope you make it on tiem tonight. _

I stared at Michael wide eyed, he had been reading over my shoulder, I looked at him, and knew instantly that neither of us, would be getting any sleep at least not until we had spoken with Collin. We both loved the two things that Collin had taken with him, and no matter what, we wouldn't be giving those things up, no matter what happened. No matter how hard we had to fight, or what other things had to be taken from us, no matter what, we wouldn't be giving them up.

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long, I had SOLS and exams and then I had to work Strawberry Festival with my stepdad, and the guy :D anyway, sorry for the wait, thanks to everyone who waited. :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hollywood Blonde Chapter 10

**Chase's POV**

"What do we do man?" Michael asked, looking at me, his hurt obvious on his face, he really did like Lola.

"Well, its twelve thirty, let's head over there." I answered, grabbing my bag, just in case I needed anything.

We walked in silence to the pool that was less than a mile away. I knew Michael was freaking out inside his mind, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He barely let anyone see how soft he was anymore. I looked over at the guy who had been my best friend since I'd started at PCA about ten years ago. His shoulders were slumped, and he looked like he was going through war with his mind. When we arrived at the pool entrance the gate was unlocked, so we walked right in.

The pool lights were on bright, so we could see everything perfectly. Lola and Zoey were tied up against two beach chairs and they looked scared, but extremely happy that we were there now. Zoey was looking at me like she knew what was going to happen, I was pretty sure there was a very slim chance that both of us were going to get out of this tonight. There were three other guys with Collin, and of course, being all worried about the girls, Michael and I hadn't thought to bring anyone else. Big mistake.

"Why, hello Chase. Chase's man friend." Collin said, nodding at the two of us, before two men came over and dragged Michael over by the girls. They threw him down onto the chair next to Lola, and I could see her hand reach out for his.

"Do you know why I'm doing this my little American?" Collin asked in his British accent, every word sounding stuck up, and like he was better than me. His suit had to be one of those designers that he was always chattering on about that cost so much. Armani? Gucci? I didn't know, all I kenw was that he had Zoey, and I couldn't let him hurt her, no matter what I had to give to that cause, she couldn't get hurt.

"Uh, no?" I asked, stupidly, because honestly, I had no idea why Collin was doing in this. I mean, sure, I didn't pronounce his name right, but that's no reason to kidnap my girlfriend! And as I answered this he finally got off the chair he'd been lounging on, and got mad, very mad, he even began cursing in French, or at least what I thought was French.

"Stupid Americans!" He yelled out, slapping a hand over his forehead, "You're here because you were my roommate, my one built in friend for the semester, and you didn't even try to get to know me. You were too stuck in you're American drama. I mean honestly, your high school years should be a television show. A poorly written one, with ugly actors, but a show nonetheless." He looked haughtily over at me, as if challenging me to say something.

With those words I lunged at him, my vision went red with anger, and as I was reaching out to hit him, I heard a gunshot go off, and then a scream that sounded suspiciously like Michael. I instantly turned away from Collin and looked to his men where one was holding a gun and looking at me with a smartass smirk on his face. What the hell is this?

"If you try to hurt me, in anyway, shape or form, these guys will shot someone. Do you get it?" Collin asked, his evil spirit gleaming in his eyes, and suddenly I was regretting the whole going to London thing all over. I never should have done that. Zoey never would have dated James, I wouldn't have met this psychopath, and maybe Zoey and me would have been together for a long time by now, but there's no way in knowing, and besides, I made my choice a long time ago. A choice that couldn't be changed.

I looked over to where Michael sat; his leg was bleeding, not too bad, but there was a pool that was slowly growing by the moment. Lola beside him looked stunned, and like she really wanted to get out of here to help him, but was too scared to move, and hopefully she wouldn't. I didn't know what these guys would do. Then I looked back to Collin, why would he want to do something like this to people he didn't even know?

"Why?" I asked simply, knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I want you dead. But first, pain, BOYS!" He said, snapping his fingers, and pointing to the two biggest men.

I saw the men pick Zoey up, and still tied, they threw her in. She couldn't swim like that; I knew she was going to die. I jumped in after her, and moments later, I felt a bullet hit the center of my back. At least we'd die together. I grabbed her, and held her close to me, the water around us turning a slight crimson, and I kissed her cheek softly and saw her eyes close, and then, it was darkness all around me. But I didn't care anymore, because I was with Zoey, dead or alive, I was with her.

**Collin's POV**

"Well, that was unexpected." I said softly to myself, wishing I'd had the time to savor Chase dying, which was so unlike what I really got.

"Let's go, quickly men!" I yelled, before picking up Chase's bag that he'd brought with him, and herding my guys out of the pool area. I didn't even look back at those two other saps that we'd had to kidnap or shoot just to get to Chase. Oh well, no one will ever know. I chuckled to myself slightly before getting into the van and driving away into the dark night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hollywood Blonde Chapter 11**

**Lola's POV**

"Oh, my god. Michael, are" I tried to ask, before letting the tears stream fast, and hot down my face as Michael dove into the pool.

A second later he came up with Zoey, slipping her onto the ceramic tile of the area surrounding the pool. I ran over, trying to feel a pulse, or something. At first, I felt nothing, just wet, warm flesh. Then, I shifted the position of my fingers slightly, begging to feel something, and I just barely could. I pressed down on Zoe's chest, hoping above all hopes that I wouldn't have to give her mouth to mouth, luckily, I didn't. After a few pushes, she sputtered up water, and opened her eyes meekly.

"Are we in Heaven?" She asked, a slight smile playing on her facial features.

"Not even close." I answered, just as Michael came up with Chase in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Zoey asked, suddenly all business, as her eyes widened at the unmoving mass in Michaels arms.

"I think he's unconscious." Michael answered, plopping Chase softly on the tile before climbing out of the pool on his own.

"His hearts beating." Zoey confirmed after a minute of pressing her ear to his chest.

"So…what do we do?" I asked, not really knowing what to do for someone who was unconscious.

"911." Zoey answered, her eyes level, as she reached out a hand to me, knowing I had my cell, I handed it over.

She stepped away to give information to the operator and Michael scooted over closer to me. I leaned into his broad chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in a mild voice that calmed me down instantly.

"I hope so." I answered, looking down at the curly haired boy that my best friend had always been in love with. How tragic it would be if they ended up like Romeo and Juliet. Well…kind of like them.

"Okay, they'll be here soon." Zoey stated, walking back over to me and throwing my phone into my lap before settling herself by Chase's head and lightly running her fingers through his wet curls.

WE all just sat there, silence filling the air around us, crushing us with it's weight. But for the first time, none of us knew what to say to each other. It was almost like we were strangers who'd just happened to meet in the middle of a tragedy. And I suddenly wondered, 'if Chase doesn't make it through…is this what it'll be like for now on?'

**Quinn's POV**

"Logan…doesn't it seem too quiet in here?" I asked suddenly, before sitting up straight on the bed that we were laying on.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone's just watching TV or outside or something." Logan answered, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

Then suddenly, a loud noise interrupted our peace and quiet, and blue and red lights were haphazardly thrown across the walls.

"Ambulance?" I asked, crawling off the bed and over to the window to see a white ambulance with a police car on it's tail heading over to the pool where three figures were sitting with a fourth splayed on the ground between them.

"What is it?" Logan, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"We've got to get everybody." I answered, before leaving the room and screaming in the living room, which instantly made Dustin and Nicole's door open.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked, coming out in just pajama bottoms with his hair ruffled, obviously from sleep.

"There's an ambulance at the pool! And there are four people there." I answered quickly while opening the door to Michael, Chase, Lola and Zoey's room. Empty.

"Well, who is it?" Nicole asked, coming out from behind Dustin, in a tank top and shorts, her hair in a messy bun.

"I don't know. We're the only ones here!" I answered, before running for the door, hoping everyone was behind me.

**Dana's POV**

"Is that…an ambulance?" I asked, breaking off a kiss with James, while pointing towards what I remembered as the pool area.

"I…think so." He answered, before grabbing my hand pulling me along as he ran toward it.

"What's going on?" He asked the ambulance workers once we were there.

"Collin showed up, kidnapped the girls, shot me, tried to drown Zoey and Chase jumped in to save her, before becoming unconscious." Michael answered, while being moved in front of us on a stretcher.

"Collin? His roommate from England? Are you okay? Is Zoe okay? What about Lola? Chase gonna wake up?" James asked, his eyes widened from the tale.

"Yup. Should be, if I ever get off this damn thing. Fine, just worried. Perfect, as always. Their not sure. " Michael answered, systematically answering all the questions James had rushed out.

"Good. What hospital are you going to?" He asked, as Michael's stretcher was being shut into the ambulance.

"Generous Heart." The worker answered as he shut the door and they drove off with Michael struggling against the ties that held him down and un moving Chase beside him.

"You guys alright?" I called over to the two girls who were slowly walking towards us, their hands intertwined as Lola whispered things to Zoey who looked like a zombie.

"Yeah. Can…we're going to the hospital. You wanna come?" Lola started it as a question, but then, with a look at Zoey, changed it into a statement.

"Of course." James answered as another guys voice yelled "Us too!"

We all looked over our shoulders to see Quinn and Logan in Zoey's car, and Dustin and Nicole in his. James and I climbed in with Quinn and Logan while Zoey and Lola joined Dustin and Nicole and then, we were all off, ignoring all rules of the road and speed limits.

**Zoey's POV**

**By the time we got to the hospital, they had moved both Michael and Chase into a room together, and had determined that Chase should wake up soon. While everyone else gathered around Michael and Lola as they told the tale of the night, I stayed by Chase's side, holding his hand and willing him to wake up. **

"**He'll be okay, you know." My brother said quietly as he appeared beside me. **

"**Why does everyone keep saying that? None of us know what's going to happen1" I screeched out, giving him a dark look before continuing to stare at Chase.**

"**Because, we all know he has something to live for." He answered, wrapping an arm over my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.**

**I harrumphed at that, before asking, "And what is that?" **

"**You. Love prevails above everything else." He answered, before quickly leaving and pulling the curtain around the bed to keep the two of us from view.**

**Then it hit me, maybe, if my little brother was right…this story was like Sleeping Beauty…only twisted. I decided to at least give this thought a try, so I bent down, and lightly pressed my lips to the slightly cold ones of the boy I'd always love. I pulled away after a second, feeling foolish. And then I couldn't even look at him, instead looking at any other thing that I could. I stayed doing that for maybe five minutes, before I finally looked down to see Chocolate brown eyes peering up at me. **

"**What, were you doing?" HE asked, shaking his eyes softly and laughing a little. **

"**Just…looking at everything." I answered, smiling despite myself.**

"**Uh huh. Weirdo." He said, laughing a little louder, and making everyone at the bed beside us, quiet down for a second.**

"**I believe…that was my best friends laugh." Michael said after a moment. **

"**It was." Chase answered simply as Lola pulled back the curtain and everyone smiled to see that Chase was awake. **

"**I love you, Zoey." He said after everything had calmed down and everyone was lazing about, waiting for the two boys to be released. **

"**I love you too." I answered, leaning down to kiss his lips, the smile that had been on my face since he awoke, still there. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hollywood Blonde

Epilogue

_***10 years later***_

**Zoey's POV**

"Andrea! Honey, put that down!" I yelled, getting up and waddling over to take the candle from out of my daughters chubby little hands.

"But mommy!" She screeches, dropping to the floor and wailing, I simply put the candle back on the table and walk back over to the couch.

"Parenthood." Lola whispered to me under her breath, as Michael comes in with little Jason in his arms. Jason was almost two, but Michael still carried him around everywhere, afraid that the little boy would break or something, it was really cute. Jason was a mix between Lola and Michael evenly. He had creamy milk chocolate skin, and light brown eyes, which made him look just darling.

"When's everyone supposed to be here?" He asks, a criticizing look on his face, as if he thought we'd forgotten to call people.

"Right now." Lola answered, just as the doorbell rang.

"Quinn!" She screamed after she opens the door, allowing a burst of wind into the room.

"Hey guys." Quinn says softly as she enters the room, Logan with a stroller at her heels.

"Oh, is that little Taylor and Tyler?" I asked, bending down to look at the two three year olds.

They were gorgeous. A light tan, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Taylor's curled like Logan's whereas Tyler's was straighter. Taylor was dressed in a pretty purple dress and Tyler was dressed in mini-jeans and a white tee.

"They are adorable." I cooed out, as I did every time I saw them.

"And Andrea isn't?" Quinn asked before looking around, "Where's Chase and Dietrich?"

**(Dietrich is pronounced like D-Trick)**

"Father-Son Golfing." I answered, smiling at the memory of Dietrich in his little golfing shirt and khaki's, "they should be here soon."

Just I as finished the sentence, Chase walked in with our five year old just behind him. Chase looked just the same, curly fro and just as klutzy, almost tripping over the coffee table on his way in. Whereas Dietrich had my grace, but his fathers fro, which he refused to get cut. I glanced over at Andrea who was sitting on the floor, playing with the Barbie's she'd brought. She looked like a little angel. Her hair was curly, but not as much the boy's and it had taken my blonde sheen.

"We need to do this more often!" A familiar voice suddenly said from the doorway as Chase sat beside me and held my hand.

"Nicole!" Lola screeched, jumping up to hug Nicole tightly as my little brother came slinking in behind her and snuck in without getting ambushed by the pregnant Lola., "Where's little Luna?"

"She's sick, staying with my mom for an afternoon." Nicole smiled out, though I could tell she wanted to be with her little tow year old.

"Everyone looks different." Chase whispered into my ear, tickling it slightly.

I looked around, from Logan, who had finally let that stupid haircut go, and treated Quinn like a princess, to Quinn, who'd stopped wearing her hair funny and different, and had matured into a mother. Then I looked to Dustin, to had grown up, into a man, letting his hair grow out slightly, and Nicole who was pregnant and brightly glowing to the happy couple sitting on the couch, cooing over their only child, who was soon to be joined.

"No they don't. They simply matured into themselves." I answered, smiling at everything and everyone in this room.

"I wish…" Lola began, but then shut her mouth, but not before we all knew what she was going to say.

A few years back, James has been shot, and paralyzed. Dana, had completely changed after that, all she cared about was James and what he was doing, how he was. This drove James up the wall, and eventually, he opted to just stay in a facility, to get away from her. That had, quite literally, driven Dana insane. She'd gotten admitted into a psych ward, and her little girl, Madelyn, was five and lived with her grandmother and her brother and sister, twins Matthew and Amanda. We all went to visit them occasionally, but never were the two of them together.

"Me too." I suddenly whispered out.

I suddenly looked from my best friends to my husband, to my husband's best friends, then t my little brother, and then finally to the little blessings that god had given us all. Everything that had happened, it had all led up to this very time and moment, a thing everyone in this room could be grateful for.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end, however, I kind of want to do like the kids going to PCA, and stuff, so I might do that. Tell me if I should! There'll be twelve kids. If you noticed I hinted that Lola, Zoey and Nicole were pregnant. **


End file.
